Stars in the Sky
by ponderer
Summary: “I was confused at her actions, and then when she pulled away from my tight embrace something she would have never been able to do before I realized something was off. I wasn’t me.” What if Edward had a magical few hours of being human with Bella?


TITLE: Stars in the Sky  
AUTHOR: ponderer  
SUMMARY: "I was confused at her actions, and then when she pulled away from my tight embrace (something she would have never been able to do before) I realized something was off. I wasn't me." What if Edward had a magical few hours of being human with Bella? What would she do?  
SPOILERS: AU a bit, spoilers up to and including _New Moon_.  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything, unfortunately. Well, that is except for my very own Edward action figure who glared me down until I finished this piece!  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, so I'm completely new at this whole writing _Twilight_ fic. I do however write for the _Harry Potter_ fandom, and _Life With Derek_. I've been reading _Twilight_ since last fall and have been lurking around reading fan pieces. I'm rather worried about this, because it went into so many different directions while I was writing. Let me know how it's working! Thanks in advance!

* * *

"_I'm sorry. I-I guess I forgot about everything, even the time, but... but it was so wonderful. And he was so handsome, and when we danced... oh, I'm sure that even the Prince himself couldn't have been more... more... Oh, well, it-it's over, and..." Cinderella began but Jaq interrupted her._

"_Cinderelly. Look! Look! Your slipper. Your slipper."_

"_Yeah. A slipper," Gus agreed._

"_Oh!" Cinderella exclaimed while the mice continued on about the beautiful glace slipper on her foot. "Thank you," she said, looking up toward the sky. "Thank you so much for everything." _

_Cinderella_, film by Disney, 1950

* * *

As always, I waited for Edward to come to my room. I perched myself by the already open window, hoping for a cool breeze to ease the heat off of my sticky neck. I had showered moments earlier, hoping that it would somehow alleviate the warm temperature of my skin, but as soon as I stepped out of the bathroom, pools of moisture were streaming down my face and spine. I heaved a sigh, knowing it was only moments before Edward (cold, hard, perfect, and mine) would return to the house.

I looked up to the stars, happy to be able to count them and point out some constellations that Edward had told me about. A movement from the corner of my eye made me turn sharply, seeing a shooting star. I closed my eyes without thinking.

And I made a wish.

--

The sticky warmth of the room woke me first. I looked toward the window to see that it was still dark; the sun had not begun to rise. The second thing that woke me was not the cold arm that usually held me against a cold chest, but a warm arm and soft chest. A steady, hot breath was blowing against my sweaty neck, my long hair moving gently. I was suffocating in the heat.

I felt drugged and drowsy, and with half opened eyes, I turned gently to not disturb the intruder in my slumbered space. My eyes first took upon the sweaty hair that was almost red, but could have passed for brown. It was dark and wet and everywhere. I felt the undeniable urge to stroke it back from his forehead, but I found my hands staying put. My eyes continued their trek downwards to bushy, perfectly sculpted eyebrows covering closed eyes that moved while the boy dreamt. His mouth and nose were next on my set list, smooth and moist and plumb. His nose was breathing harshly, hot air falling from his opened mouth.

At last, I put the pieces together, instead of only seeing clues of the whole masterpiece.

It was Edward. _My Edward_. He was warm, and wet, and appearing to be sleeping.

I found I could not move. I felt out of body, as if I was watching a dream of myself with what could possibly be a human Edward. _Human?_

I finally realized I could stretch my fingers back to graze his cheek. He was hot there too, a redness across his skin that was usually always white, smooth, and hard. Now it was soft, and moveable with the barest of touches. Then my fingers continued moving, over his moving eyelids, his nose, his plump upper lip.

Then his eyes were open.

_They were green._

I had remembered Carlisle explaining to me that Edward's eyes had been green many moons ago, but I never dreamt of it. My Edward had gold eyes, the color of a bright sun that made my day perfect and full of light. My Edward also had dark, almost black eyes, that reminded me of stolen moments in my bedroom, kisses, nights of loneliness when he was away. My Edward never had green eyes.

"Bella," he said. It was not my Edward speaking, it couldn't be. It was still suave and I was still blinded by the beauty of the tone, but it was different. It was deep and broken like he was thirsty. My Edward was thirsty.

"Bella," he said again, and I felt fear grow within me. I was beginning to hyperventilate. My breathing was growing harsher and I was blinking and then I was out of his arms. Not because he allowed my body to move, but because for the first time ever, I was able to break away from him.

I was absolutely terrified. I had never, ever been terrified of my Edward before. And he seemed to have realized that too.

I stood mere feet from my bed as he sat up on top of my blankets. I could see his own confusion at my movement, and then he looked down at his arms, shocked that his hold was broken. He stretched his fingers out in front of him, moving them this way and that. He grabbed a hold of the backboard of the bed, and saw his face work hard, lines forming around his eyes, as he struggled. Heaving a large sigh, he removed his hand, unsuccessful. Crushing the wooden post would have taken almost no strain if this was a normal night.

The next time he looked at me, I could see his own terror. The first response was for me to help him, soothe him. It was hard to believe that my feet would not move at my brain's command, but my body remained stubborn. I tried to calm my beating heart, knowing that hearing it would cause him more harm at this very moment. But then I remembered that maybe it wasn't bothering him at all.

"Bella," he rasped out and then I saw a wetness coming from his eyes. I broke.

"Oh Edward," I cried out, but still, I couldn't move. He was on his feet, and I was in his arms before I could reach him. He was so warm, and soft, but still hard where his muscles were. I could feel his heat everywhere, pressed against my barely-there pajamas. He was also holding me as tight as he could. I felt like I couldn't breathe, but I was crying out for him, repeating his name over and over again, hoping for an answer that neither of us could answer.

"I don't…" he started, and pulled away just so I could see his face. "I don't understand."

"Maybe we should call Carlisle, or, just go there…" I began but he was already decided on something else.

"No. I just… I need to stay here right now." I had never seen Edward speechless because that was always my job.

His eyes were gazing at me in a new way, and I was shocked when I recognized lust and desire and want. He wanted me! Then his hands began their own travels along my skin. He was mapping destinations I had unheard of and I gasped at the new sites he was finding. His favorite spot was my neck, shoulders, and collarbone – the place where my blood pounding was the loudest; easiest to reach. But he didn't stop there like he usually did. No, instead, he let his fingers flow down my sides, and the heat of his fingers made my skin breakout into thousands of goose bumps.

"Oh!" I was shocked when I saw that it wasn't him that made the gasp of pleasure. His eyes flashed up to mine, wide and happy. My eyes closed as he moved down to grasp onto my chest, my breasts bare underneath my green camisole. They fit perfectly in his hands, and when he rubbed my nipples through the material, I made another sound, even louder.

"Oh!"

"Bella," he groaned, and then his lips were on mine.

He picked me up by my waist and my legs wound around him for leverage. He still seemed unaffected by my weight, but he staggered a bit at the surprise of my ease. His mouth was hot, blowing air out to breathe heavily. His lips _oh his lips_ were still plumb, and did not mold themselves to mine. Instead, he moved them with mine, hard, then soft, but mostly hard – because he could. He was testing himself still, but it seemed that with a small push from my end, it would finally break, even if this was some kind of weird out of earth experience. I decided to take advantage.

I plunged my tongue into his mouth, an earlier no-no of the vampire Edward time. Human Edward held still for a second, allowing the intrusion into his mouth before he moved quickly, tossing me onto my bed and pouncing on top of me. He placed hot kisses up and down my neck, leaving wet, moist and hot, marks as his mouth touched everything it came across as if he could never stop. I on the other hand was gripping onto his hair and he groaned when I pulled too tight – something I wasn't quite used to with him. His mouth found mine again, and he dropped a bit of his weight onto me, straddling one leg. His weight was comfortable, but still not enough. I let my other hand wander down his waist, underneath his shirt to feel the warmth of his side, then pulled. In surprise, he jumped, allowing his body to move directly down onto mine. I gasped out loud at first because it was almost too much, but found that the pleasure outweighed the pain.

"I love you," I managed before I pulled his face back down to mine.

"Oh Bella, you have no idea what I feel right now," Edward said in his deep voice. Tingles ran up and down my spine at the sound of it, the difference slight enough that only I and his family could notice at the present time. I reached down and tugged impatiently at his shirt. Sensing what I wanted, he sat up and threw his shirt on the floor, looking down at me. It was hunger in his eyes that I saw, but not for my blood, but for my skin, my body, my heart. I was his for the taking.

Edward pulled me up with him, a tad too rough for him, and attempted to rip my shirt off. He was unsuccessful and he looked way too agitated, no he was far too beautiful to look that upset, so I pulled the torn shirt up and over my head, exposing my bare torso to his bright green eyes for the first time. He took me in with big sweeping looks quickly before his hands were once again cupping my breasts and I allowed a hiss to escape from my lips.

"Oh, Edward."

"Bella, there are so many things I should be doing right now but all I can concentrate on is you. Only you," he said, staring me deep into my sheets, into my bed, and I could only imagine what his plans were.

"Tell me," I murmured, hoping he would understand.

He shook his head, struggling with his thoughts. "I can hear your heart pounding, but only when I'm close to you. My hunger is still there, but it's for you, your kisses, your warmth. Only that. I can control myself, it's there. But I'm afraid that I can't stop either. I'm torn into two pieces. I should be terrified that I'm not sure how it's come to this, or what will happen later. I do know that I've never felt so, empowered by your beauty and your curves. I don't want to let you go for a second," he said, his hands skimmed down my bare sides, my torso, my hips.

I felt tears creep into the corners of my brown eyes and I wanted to close them to hide them, not to waste this moment. I too was afraid that time was of the essence and I needed to make the most of it.

"Please, Edward," I urged and he complied.

--

I had never felt so compelled to one thing before. Before, my mind could concentrate on numerous things at once – my family, school work, and mostly importantly, Bella. But now it appeared that only Bella mattered; her body, her kisses, holding her as tight as I could just because.

So I did.

I crushed myself down to her, unafraid momentarily of my weight on top of her, and with her exhaled breath of pleasure, I was sure she didn't mind.

"Oh Bella," I whispered into a kiss across her collarbone, reaching down to her clavicle. I placed my lips delicately above the vein that would normally make me thirst for her blood, but I recognized the beating of my own blood through my veins and was comforted that for the time being, I was her equal. Finally.

"Edward," she said again. My beautiful angel, my Bella. When I awoke from my deep slumber, something I had not done in nearly 80 years, I was surprised at the terror in her eyes. I was confused at her actions, and then when she pulled away from my tight embrace (something she would have never been able to do before) I realized something was off. I wasn't me.

The heat sweltering outside usually made my cold body her own personal air conditioner. And when I saw that I was making the situation worse by being warm, I saw that I was warm. Warm? My skin was soft, moveable. I stretched my fingers in front of me, wondering about my strength. Was it gone too? I reached behind me to touch her bed post and fought hard to break it apart. I was unsuccessful and I felt moisture pouring down my face from the attempt.

"Bella," even my voice was off. I could tell that Bella was shocked too, and I didn't want to scare her further. My senses were shot to hell and the only comfort I sought was hers, but I needed her consent first. It appeared she was having her own personal battle and before I could stop myself, I went at my fastest speed (my vampire slowest) and launched myself at her. This was out of the ordinary for me, but this was all new territory so I didn't pry myself away.

Bella murmured my name in question with wet tears and I cried with her, because I could. I was scared at the possibilities of our near future, but the impending situation didn't compare to the beautiful woman in my arms. For the moment, I was at piece.

Her warm body near me wasn't close enough, and I brought my arms tight around her waist to bring her closer. It was still never near what I wanted (I wanted to fold myself within her) but then I was moving my fingers down her body. I couldn't control my male hormones it appeared, but she didn't seem to mind. "Oh," she gasped.

Oh, indeed.

I could tell from the way she arched her back that was enjoying my skin on hers, although I felt a fear creeping into the back of my mind about whether she preferred my warm skin versus my cold, dead skin. When she echoed her gasp, "Oh!" I knew that it didn't matter what level of heat I was giving off, it was just because it was my skin at all.

At that realization, I pressed my lips against hers.

It was a different kiss than we were used to sharing because for once, she didn't have to be careful of my venom or sharp teeth, nor did I have to apply small pressures because she could finally withstand all that I had. I never felt so free.

My human instincts were in overdrive as I inhaled her in. Her green shirt was appealing against her skin but it wasn't enough just to simply imagine would lay beneath. My hands had a mind of their own and then were at her chest, cupping her breasts. I had never touched a woman this way in all my years, and even though I had thought about Bella's, I had never made a move like this. I was completely inhibited by my feelings that I completely lost sight of right and wrong. As always, Bella had no problem, again calling out a hoarse call. I called her name in answer and reached with a strength and pulled her up against me. As a second nature, Bella's long creamy legs wrapped around my waist, bringing her center close to my own. I was torn.

Then I felt her tongue enter my mouth.

Always Bella continued to be a dangerous creature and this was no different. I threw her on her bed and pounced on top of her, straddling a leg, grounding my hips down on hers. I let some of my weight rest on hers, reveling in the feeling of this new closeness between us. Her hands tugged on my hair and I groaned at the strength she was using. I wasn't used to being physically hurt. She relented, but she was dying for something to happen, for a release. I was finding that I too was searching for that pleasure.

I trailed hot kisses down her throat, along her shoulders, down to the exposed skin above her shirt. It wasn't enough so I thought of a way to be discrete and throw the offending material away. It seemed Bella was having the same trouble and her hands were at my waist underneath my shirt. The feeling of the warmth of her skin still made my heart soar, but knowing that we were now the same temperature made my whole body ache for her. Impatient now, I sat up and pulled my shirt off and away. She followed, seeing her torn shirt that I had intended to shred away from her, and tossed it away, baring her chest to me. _Naked breasts_. Bella's naked breasts! I couldn't stop myself from cupping my hands around them again, feeling the weight.

I squeezed, learning what was too much pressure by the expression on her face. I couldn't get enough of her reactions, the way her face told me everything she was thinking without her realizing, as well as the way her body moved attentively to my attention to the details. She was absolutely breathtaking.

I pushed her gently to her back, moving one hand to brush strand pieces of hair from her eyes. I didn't want any barriers between our gazes. But she appeared impatient at my gesture, her hips trying to create friction with mine. As I could never deny my Bella anything, I lowered my weight once again to hers, but resting some on my elbows by her head, giving in to her every need.

--

I was still hyperventilating because there was no way Edward would ever let this go this far. How I had always dreamed of his cold hands touching my skin this way. I had on occasion used cold showers to imagine it was him, but always felt some sort of guilt and embarrassment at my actions, and never completely finished what I started. However, I wasn't about to let this opportunity stop me. I was going to be brave Bella for once. I wasn't going to back down.

"Touch me, Edward," I said, trying to make my voice as smooth as I could. I cringed slightly, hoping I didn't sound stupid. By the way his green eyes turned to slits, I knew my words had worked on Edward. He let out a large hiss and purged his lips down onto mine.

I was never unable to restrain myself when Edward kissed me. Now was no different. Edward kissed with a new vigor, using his strength to hold me as tight as he could to him, as if I'd ever want to escape his embrace. He was still my Edward somewhere, even if he seemed to taste mustier than before. His scent was also the same, just more natural, with a hint of aftershave. He was the perfect human boyfriend I had once dreamt of in Arizona. My dream guy had become Edward.

It was also odd that while I needed to take a breath, so did Edward. That didn't hinder his actions though, because although his breathing was staggering (loud, deep, harsh) he continued to kiss my jaw, down my neck, and then he allowed his lips to touch my breasts. I arched up towards his mouth, urging him for more. I had never truly been fond of them before, being small, average, but now I felt proud that they caught his lavish attention. My eyes struggled to stay open, yet I knew I needed to pay attention, I needed to give him back what he was giving me.

I started slowly, shyly, bringing my hands to his hair. I gripped it slightly and was rewarded with a groan as he swirled his tongue around a nipple. I sighed too, then moved my fingers down to his neck, massaging the muscles there, then spreading them out along his broad shoulders. I grew tired of this amount of skin in my reach and decided that it was my turn. I pulled on his hair again until he came back to face me, his lips just a breath away from mine. I grinned before he could touch me, wrapped a leg around his, and with a new sense of bravery, I managed to push him over and rolled right on top of him, settling across his very evident proof of arousal. I had never felt so empowered sitting across his lap this way, feeling his erection below me, knowing that its purpose was because of me. I didn't hesitate in the slightest though I was a bit unsure of how to go on, but when I felt his hips move a bit underneath me, I followed suit, bearing down on him slightly. I leaned down to kiss him in reward, but mostly because I couldn't seem to live until I kissed him again. I sucked in his lower lip, tugging at it lightly with my teeth, something I would have never been able to do before. He moaned and for the first time I feared that Charlie, my sleeping father, would wake.

"Now now, Edward, we have to be quiet. It's rude to wake those who are sleeping," I grinned wickedly, releasing his lip with a slight 'pop'. If possible, his eyes grew brighter and he smirked.

"That won't be a problem for me, Bella," he said. Before I could find a reply, I was once again on my back. "For you on the other hand, I would love nothing more than to hear you scream. Can you handle being quiet?"

I completely melted then and there. The heat down in my underwear grew to an uncomfortable state and I twisted my head back and forth in my personal pleasure of agony. "Oh God," I responded, wishing that for once I could have the upper hand.

"Very good Bella, but I think you could be a bit louder than that," he tutted. Not one to be outdone, I reached down and grabbed onto the hardness of his erection through the rough material of his jeans. He threw his head back, surprised. His mouth opened yet no sound left. It appeared that even in his human state, Edward had impeccable control. It then became my goal to make him moan the entire night.

I allowed my hand to grasp him tightly, secretly wondering how far he wanted to take this, what would be the repercussions, and then I thought as he began moving his hips with the touch of my hand, I decided to let fate play its own hand. I slipped my fingers to the button on his jeans, pulling the zipper down afterwards. My hands went to his waist intending to shimmy his jeans down past his butt, but they got caught up in his boxer-briefs on the way down. "Grrr…" I mumbled, and he laughed. He leaned back until he was standing beside the bed. I rolled to one side, leaning up on my elbow to watch. Edward cocked an eyebrow at me cockily and I licked my lips in anticipation, my eyes watching as his hands made his way to his jeans, pulling both his underwear and pants down at the same time leaving him stark naked.

Oh my God, Edward Cullen was standing naked in my bedroom.

I thought it would be more appropriate for me to blush in the circumstances but I was simply entranced by his erection that I couldn't do much else than stare in wonder. He almost seemed shy then, an emotion I had never encountered from Edward, and felt a sense of relief that I wasn't the only virgin in the room. I stood slowly too, not taking my eyes from his. This made him stand straighter, and if he was a vampire and not what he was in the moment, he would have been perfectly still. I could tell though, by his harsh breathing, that he was trying as hard as he could to not make a move while I inspected him. But first, I wanted to even the playing field, to make it easier for both of us.

Standing in front of my boyfriend, I stripped my shorts and boy underwear past my thin hips and kicked them out of the way. I didn't move my hands to cover myself because he hadn't. I stood proudly, like I was something to see. I needed to be brave for him. He didn't look down right away, instead keeping my gaze like I had with him. When I took a step towards him, that's when he looked down and our tour of each other's bodies began.

--

Just when I thought Bella couldn't be more beautiful, she stripped down to nothing and stood proudly before me, naked. She was absolutely glorious and warm and the most perfect creature I'd ever dreamt of meeting. Although this scenario was strange, I shrugged the impending sense of end away, letting the moment take over and be the only thing in my mind. It was easy to do when Bella began walking towards me. I looked down at the place her legs joined her torso and felt my mouth water for different reasons than before. I suddenly had the urge to kiss her, _there_.

I had been so nervous moments earlier as she stared openly at my hardness. I wasn't sure what she'd think of it, but by the way she'd reacted earlier when she felt me and then touched me, I knew I didn't have anything to worry about.

"Oh Bella, I love you with everything I am," I said as she reached me finally. We didn't touch yet, no, I was still looking her over. She too was gazing at my chest, my legs, the V of my hips. Then I snapped. "Please."

She knew what I wanted. She jumped into my awaiting arms, pressing her lips to mine slowly, letting the moment slow down for a second. All the love I had for her poured out of my mouth into hers, into her breath. I was feeling so overwhelmed, I didn't know where to start first. I felt her hands trail down my back to cup my behind and I jumped slightly at the pressure she emitted. I groaned into her neck, nipping lightly at her exposed skin, bringing my own hands to her own butt, bringing her front deliciously close to mine. At the feeling of her heat against my erection the only thing in my mind was _now! _I knew, however, that there were things I needed to do first.

I kissed the freckles on her chest, and as I bent down to reach her stomach, I fell to my knees. She watched with half-open eyes, wondering what I would do next. I was fairly curious myself. Theoretically, I knew what was to happen, but how to go about it was an issue. I scanned through my memories, trying to find the perfect way to initiate things further. Quickly remembering, I nudged her legs apart to shoulder width. I looked back up at her and she had leaned her head back in anticipation, her long hair fluttering behind her gracefully.

I delicately reached my right hand up her leg, trailing the smooth skin and mentally counting the small scars I find on the way up. Finally, I find the junction I've been looking for my whole existence. With ease I was unsure of on the inside, I grazed my finger along her mound. Bella whimpered at the brief sensation and I saw that I was doing this correctly so far. I moved forward and kissed her belly button while I cupped her front gently. She ran her fingers through my hair softly, urging me on. While I continued my kisses, I let one finger touch her clit, moving inside of her. She jerked and I waited for her to adjust. I knew it would be uncomfortable, but for what was to come, this would be the easiest.

Her knees became wobbly so I let my other hand wrap around her waist to support her. Without my knowledge, she had moved one hand to cup her breast, the other massaging my hair to keep my face close. I moaned again, unable to control my volume as I had promised her earlier. I was torn once again. However, I knew what my love needed and I was going to give in tonight. I moved my finger back out of her moist center and entered a second one, reveling in her warmth, her wetness. She was tight and perfect and I was already imagining what it would really be like when I finally had her.

Bella groaned and pinched her nipple when I began to stroke my fingers in and out. I knew by the harshness of her breath that she was close, that and the way she kept murmuring my name like a prayer, like an answer, like it was everything. I moved my fingers faster, anticipating her release. She breathily exclaimed my name and held my hair tight and she exploded on my fingers. I eased my fingers away from her slowly once she came down from her high, letting her fall to her knees in front of me. I was harder now by watching her climax, and it was getting extremely uncomfortable. I tried not to make it noticeable, to let her have a moment to relax, but finally I couldn't take it anymore and swiftly picked her up bridal style and placed her gently on the bed. I crawled next to her, laying on my side watching her. She watched me with a wide, lazy grin and I couldn't not smile back at her, even in my pain. She looked down at my erection in pleasure, lust once again entering her beautiful brown eyes. Her small, warm hand reached down and began to pump it and I couldn't stop the low moans from escaping my lips.

When I noticed I was too close to finishing, I placed my hand around her wrist. "Am I doing it wrong?" she asked, suddenly shy.

"Oh Bella! No, you're doing everything right!" She blushed and slowly took her hand away. She watched me bashfully as I moved astride her, resting between her open legs. I could feel my tip brushing across her entrance and all I wanted to do was to be buried deep to the hilt of this beautiful, trusting woman lying before me. "Are you absolutely sure about this? There's no going back, now."

"Edward, this is what I've always wanted," she grinned, patting my cheek with one hand, her other hand resting not so innocently on my waist.

"I've loved you from the start, you know. And I don't know what's going to happen afterwards but I want you to know that it won't change this between us. I won't let it," I promised her.

"I know," she answered simply. Bella always put too much trust in me. I was only just beginning to realize how deep her affections really were for me. I nodded, pausing to brush my hair from my eyes (it'd never been a problem before). I reached down and placed myself right at her opening and pressed my tip in slightly, letting my hardness slide in to her barrier. Her eyes were wide, but trusting at this point.

"I love you," she murmured, pressing her face into my neck.

"And I you, my one and only love." And then I pushed into her as far as I could. The warmth was overwhelming, something I had never imagined. She was tight and slick and absolutely the best thing for me. She was still, grasping onto my biceps for leverage. "Bella?"

"Just a second Edward. You're bigger than I expected." I blushed because I could.

It was harder to wait, as I could feel her hips begin to move hesitantly, fitting around me. I longed to move out just to move back in, but patience was a virtue and I was a king at the waiting game.

"Okay, you can move," she moaned, but now in pleasure. Her hips lowered as far as they could into the mattress as I pulled out slightly and when I pushed back in, she met me halfway. We easily fell into a comfortable, yet awkward pattern, because although it was perfect, we were both new at the whole situation. My neck strained trying to reach down and kiss her skin and I didn't have enough hands to caress her the way I wished too. Bella seemed to be having the same trouble, running her hands along my back, alternating between massaging and squeezing tightly. When her hand fell to my ass and squeezed, I knew that she meant business. I gave into my masculine urges and began to push harder, hearing her moan my name in consent into my ear.

I knew I was close again when I felt her tight walls squeezing me. I was moving fast now, needing more and seeing that she was close too, I whispered into her ear, "Are you close?"

Her answer was a wail that I was sure was going to wake up Charlie.

--

I was in heaven. Edward was finally inside me and I felt high. He was so close, I could tell by the vein popping in his neck and the sweat pouring down his spine while I stroked his back. We were close, but never enough. I craved only for more. Even though I had just come twice, I wanted a third, a fourth, and a forever. Edward was straining for more, I could tell. I knew he was enjoying himself, trying to hold off to last longer, but I also understood that underneath it all, he was only a seventeen year old boy, and had been for 80 years. He needed a release, and soon.

Although I wasn't a bit tired, I knew Edward was doing a lot of the work. "Edward, stop for a second," I said, pushing his shoulder lightly.

"Are you hurt? Oh I'm so sorry Bella, I didn't mean…" he began, already starting to pull away. I groaned at the loss and pulled him down to me again by pulling on his behind. He moaned as he filled me again.

"No, I'm not hurt. I just want to try something."

"Try something?" I grinned up at his confused face and nodded.

"Yeah, flip onto your back." Edward did as I asked without leaving my body. As I sat up on top of him, I could feel him hit a deeper spot inside of me. His eyes rolled back into his head at the sensation. "It's my turn to pleasure you." I slipped him out of me and gripped him in my hand, tightening a bit because I figured he liked it when he didn't stop me. I was completely nervous, but wanted to push my luck even further. Before he could see what I was doing, I turned to bring his penis to my mouth. I took him in as far as I could and gagged a little when he hit the back of my throat. He had lifted his head up to watch me and his eyes were dark, almost black. I moaned at his look of lust and knew that the vibration would echo around his hardness.

"Oh Bella, you have no idea… oh God, please don't stop," he murmured, bringing a hand on the back of my head to guide me slowly. I licked and suckled at him, paying attention to the tip where he was most sensitive. When his hips began moving too, I got nervous and pulled away and quickly brought him once again to my entrance. I brought myself down on him hard and he groaned again, but it could have been me that was making that sound too.

I bounced on him, feeling him hit new spots within me and realized that I could have another climax. With one hand, I reached down to stroke myself and he watched me with a new heat. His hands gripped at my hips tightly, bringing me down even harder against him.

"Edward, I think… I think I'm gonna… Oh God!" I exclaimed, gasping as another orgasm blew through me. My legs turned to jelly and goo exploded through my stomach and he flipped us over again and he began to pound into me. Seconds later, he gave a sudden jerk and I felt him release into me. He lay over me, sweaty and comfortable, smelling of musk, sex, and Edward.

He moved away from me, curling behind me when I turned on my side. "I love you," he whispered, kissing me on the neck.

"Edward, should we go see Carlisle about this? Maybe we should have went right away," I began, but he shushed me with a kiss.

"No, this is what I needed, wanted, for as long as I've ever breathed. Thank you for giving it to me. It means more than you could ever know," he said in wonder. "You don't realize how important you are to me."

"I know, Edward. I love you," I yawned. "Will you stay here, and sleep? I don't want you to leave without me."

"I'm not going anywhere," he promised, yawning himself. I pulled his arm around me and he reached to cup my breast in his hand. "I think this is my new favorite position with you," he chuckled warmly.

"I couldn't tell," I said. I closed my eyes, feeling so warm, but only wanting him closer.

--

The sticky warmth of the room woke me first. I looked toward the window to see that it was still dark; the sun had not begun to rise. The second thing that woke me was not the warm arm that had held me against a warm chest, but a cold arm and hard chest. A steady, cold shot of air was blowing against my sweaty neck, my long hair moving gently. I shivered.

"Bella, are you becoming cold?" Edward asked quietly, beginning to pull away. I turned my head in wonder, eyeing his perfect reddish brown hair in place, his arched eyebrows, his chiseled cheekbones, to his pursed lips. His eyes were gold.

"Oh Edward," I murmured, reaching out to touch him. He was my Edward again. I realized I had been dreaming.

"Bella?" he asked, curious and worried. I leaned away from him and sat up. Edward sat up with me too, cautious. I shook my head.

"I need a moment, please." Edward waited still while I paced my room. I had remembered everything so perfectly that I believed that it had really happened. I even felt a soreness between my legs and could almost still taste Edward's sweetness on my tongue. I wanted so much to freak out, to really be alone to capture my thoughts, but I knew Edward wouldn't leave; especially with how I was acting. I turned to look at him again, wishing for a trace, anything at all, that maybe I wasn't crazy. That maybe my dream had meant something.

"Bella, please tell me what's going on. I'm going insane not knowing," he murmured from his perch on my bed. I didn't respond to him, instead turning to the still open window. I tilted my head to the side in silent awe. The star! I made my way to the ledge and looked up at the starry night. The sky was open and dark, magical in its elegance. I was entranced by the vastness, the feeling that I could stare at it forever and be satisfied. Curious, Edward walked up behind me, looking out at the sky too. "Bella?"

"Edward I could stare at you forever and just be happy. I don't need anything more than that, simply because I don't deserve it. I love you with everything I have and all that I can be. But I need you to also understand something. This relationship can't be one-sided. We come as an equal pair; a team. The sky wouldn't be beautiful with just one star, although it's magnificent on its own. Without thousands above us, it means nothing because it gives us nothing to aspire to. I realized that tonight."

"While you were sleeping you thought of all this?"

"No, not just tonight. Ever since you left."

Edward cringed and opened his mouth to begin his tirade of apologies. "Stop," I commanded, slipping a finger over his lips. "I'm not talking about that particularly. I know you're sorry for that, I swear. But… because of it, I realized how dependent I've become of you. I literally cannot breathe or survive without you in my life. And I know that you feel the same with me. And yet, you don't treat me as an equal. I wonder why."

"Bella, it's not that I don't think of you as an equal but…"

"Stop!" I exclaimed, pulling my hair. "Right now I need to get this off of my chest. I've been thinking of this for awhile now. Because I love you so much, I need to trust in the fact that while you think you're making the best decisions for me, you need to think of us. Sometimes you need to be selfish. Sometimes you need to think of your happiness over mine. You aren't perfect. As much as I will say otherwise, you're not. You still make mistakes. You left and I was hurt. I died without you. So, together, we can learn from this error in our relationship and move on.

You can also trust me. I know you gave me your heart, but it's almost like your trust means more than that too. You can trust to be open with me, about everything. You don't need to shy away when you feel discomfort, or shame, embarrassment, what have you. Lord knows I hold back with you, but I promise to try harder, for you. Can you do the same with me?"

"Of course, Bella!" Edward urged, trying to grab for my hands. I wouldn't let him touch me just yet. I had one more thing to say.

"I had a dream tonight that you were human. We made love. And it was just exactly what I thought it would be and more. Because it was us, not that you were human. When I woke up, I wasn't upset that it wasn't a warm you, but because I know that what happened between us is something that won't happen right away. We need to work at it; together. Compromise."

"Compromise," Edward repeated. I knew his mind was reeling from all of my words. I'd never really spoken this much.

"Yes, compromise. That's how long term relationships work. And with you, I believe we'll make it to the real forever. So, as a team, are you in?" I didn't know why I was nervous now. Even in my dream, I was brave. But looking up into the eyes of my beloved, I couldn't help but be worried.

His answer was a brilliant kiss that mirrored one from my dream. His hands gripped my sides just enough, and applied his lips to mine, and I knew his answer before he actually spoke seconds later. "Of course I'm in." He kissed me again, running his hands up and down my sides. Daringly, he even brushed against the side of my breasts, groaning in protest. "Anything else you have to say?" he smiled.

"No, no more talking," I replied. He laughed and pulled me down on top of him on my bed. His kisses were hard and perfect, just like his body and I moaned thinking that maybe my words were positive and our compromise would begin tonight.

--

Unnoticed, a star in the sky twinkled.

* * *

"_No doubt you saw the whole pretty picture in detail. The young prince bowing to the assembly. Suddenly he stops. He looks up. For, lo, there she stands. The girl of his dreams. Who she is or whence she came, he knows not, nor does he care for his heart tells him that here, here is the maid predestined to be his bride." _

– _Cinderella_


End file.
